


A Million Dreams Is All It's Gonna Take

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Some angst, add more tags later, and sad tubbo, and this time no one is taking away what they have, but it's filled with comfort, but they are getting by, good eret, in this one he's a descendant of Herobrine, lots of sad innit, no real relationships, this is a short story really, this is a story about Eret growing a kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Eret comes from a mighty bloodline, one that raised kingdoms from the ground up. One that could destroy them overnight. That stood for equality and wasn't afraid to dream big and aim for the stars.Over his time in the Dream SMP he's lost his way. He fell from the stars to the cold earth. He forgot what it was like to fly.But looking at what was left of L'manburge, what was left of a place people called home. It... sparks the fire again in his soul.Call him crazy, but he's aiming again, ready to stand up and walk.With Notch as his guide and Herobrine to stand by his side in the coming days. Eret is ready to work for it, he'll make his family proud again.He swears this!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, eret & captain puffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. It'll Take Work To Make It Right

Overlooking the fading light over the Dream SMP, Eret found himself growing as dim as the sun that sets over the horizon. Up in the tall towers of his castle with rainbow windows, almost far away from the world below. Yet able to clearly still remember their faces... on that day that L'manburge fell.   
He gritted his teeth, tears running down his cheeks. The anger causing heat to wield up under his hands and opening them to allow the sparks to fall. His blood screamed to go show Technoblade what a real Demigod could do. 

But Eret refrained, more violence wouldn't solve this. If being from his family has taught him anything it's that you have to know when to destroy and went to create. He supposed that's why he never liked or talked to Techno that much. He could respect Phil, though the trip to revive Wilbur proved to him the man was still blind by his own grief.   
He could have said something, said that Wilbur was long in the Aether Kingdom, that he wasn't coming back. Gods know that black magic wouldn't solve it, still felt sick to his stomach to have been near such things. Did Philza have no shame to touch and use such vile objects of the Void? 

Eret shook his head, the wounds still needed to heal. He gazed again up at the sky, when has he lost his way? He supposed it when he agreed to side with Dream, thrice-damned hoglin ass that man was, over L'manburge. That was when the stars slipped from his hands and forgot where he came from.

His bloodline sparked with power, standing up for the weak, for those who needed a voice in times of need. Starting in the Overworld under the rule of King Sky and a place where all would be welcome. Spreading out to the tips of the world. Eret was no stranger to being called strange, for reaching up for the skies even when others preferred the ground.  
Then things fell, things took a turn when the human race thought themselves better and killed in Notch's name. The Gods left, and kingdoms fell. Though Eret's line survived, and still made things great and big. He felt a stranger to these words, as he never thought himself a person to challenge the world around him. To look people like Technoblade in the eye and spit in their faces. 

Yet, he was wrong, he was wrong about himself. And this day, seeing how unprepared they had been to defend their home. It made him aware that Technoblade could... possibly would, do it again. Starting up a group from the rumors, and Eret felt sick to his stomach.   
The world wasn't meant just for anarchy, for every entropy caused there was also harmony in his wake. For everything destroyed, something was created in its place. Something many people forgot in the years of this Era of 'New Gods'. People who just pretended to be gods really. 

"I need a sign... anything, I want to start, but I don't know where. Notch, please, I just want to feel like I'm doing this for the better." Eret whispered looking down at the plans on the wooden table. To create a kingdom, to start again, and bring back the time where everyone was accepted. 

Eret's eyes gazed again at the stars, all of them, each of them a twinkle of hope in the blackened sky. One darted past the sky in a flash so fast, shooting out into the night. His eyes widen under his sunglasses, flashing a bright white as he took a breath.

A star a lot of people saw and made a wish on.

And maybe that was his sign.

Eret rushed down the tower to his study, ready to start up the letters. He couldn't do this alone and prayed the God's people would come. Eret planned this out, he'd need people to start it up. A leader, a king, can only do so much if they don't know their people. So, he knew those to ask, to be ready. Notch give him strength, Hero give him the words to say. He needs to convince them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eret swallowed hard as he lifted his chin and walked into the Holy Lands area. Taking a breath, he entered the room to see everyone there. Karl, Sapnap, George, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Sam, and Puffy. It seems Fundy, Nikki, and Jack didn't come. Taking another breath, that was fine he'd work at it. At least most came.

Giving a smile to them, Eret set down his papers, "Everyone, both friends, questionable allies, and some of us enemies of the past. Welcome." he told them slowly as everyone stared at him with various emotions.  
"I will get to the point, I am here to purpose the idea of union, of a Kingdom together. And before you leave," he said quickly holding up his hands, "I plead to you to let me speak."

There was some shift as Tubbo nudged Tommy lightly and smiled, "Well Eret, we took up the letter you sent. So, go ahead." he said, the guy held himself differently. A kid forced to grow up and be a leader, holding himself still even without the position.   
Eret smiled as people slowly nodded, he felt some confidence, "I'll admit, given my history with some of you. Given what I've done, this is big to ask of any of you. After we've already lost so much. But, this is why I feel now is better than ever." he said his voice growing stronger as he spoke. 

"L'manburge, though I did betray it the first time, still became dear to me. Notch knows I have sought long and hard to make amends for the past, and mistakes I keep making are ones I want to forget," he admits in a softer tone. "However, I feel as strongly as many of you, it did not deserve to be destroyed to the ground."

He had their attention as Eret took a breath, "This proves to all of us, just how unprepared we are for any external threat. How easily we were taken by a traitor again, and how easily we were destroyed under just three people." he closed his eyes for a moment letting it sink in.  
"But, I want to change this. Not under my rule alone, but with the help of everyone in this room today. I want to make a Kingdom, I want to bring us back to a world where our differences made us who we are, and not tear us apart." Eret gazed at each of them, "And I come here today, to ask for help from each of you. To become a Generals, to help me make this dream a reality. To create a place that truly is free."

People looked at each other at that, before Puffy spoke up, "What started this Eret?" she tilted her head, "While this sounds amazing, why ask us?" she asked the question on everyone's minds.

Eret took a soft breath, "I've lost my way the days and years I've been here. I come from a line of people unafraid of being called crazy for our ideas." he laughs a bit running a hand through his hair as he sets down his crown. "But, I forgot that in favor of the easy route to victory... which I'm ashamed to say has hurt many of you." he gazed at Tommy and Tubbo mostly.

Tommy shifted a bit, "Who's to say Techno won't destroy this hope we are building again?" he asked in a quiet voice, no longer loud like he used to be. Though Dream was in prison, it was clear the kid was far from better.  
"Alone," Eret said, "we stand no chance. He took us easily because he had the advantage we didn't. But together, I feel we have a better chance. And I would raise Nether to hold onto my home." he said firmly, truly believing these words.

"Destruction isn't just about destroying everything, it's about taking what was and making it better. And I want this for everyone here, for everyone to come. To Look at this SMP and not see it as a land where it is only Anarchy. This will not be another 2B2T, no, I want to create a Kingdom that people speak of in awe and feel they are safe in." Eret looked at Tommy. "I want to make it a world where kids can feel they are safe, and where war is a thing of the past."

Tommy stared back at that, as Tubbo gazed at him. Sam put a hand on their shoulders with a nod to them. The creeper hybrid, "I've only heard stories of your kind Eret... as Puffy asked, why us?"

Eret smiled at him, "Because, a king is only good as the people under him to help him reach the people. I don't want to be the only one to call the shots. I need people to help me, to understand people on a level that is mortal. After all, kingdoms of greatness aren't born in a day. With each of you to offer something, I hope we can combine our efforts." he put a hand to his chest at this.   
"To state this now, Dream shall never call the shots again. No outside forces will take us by surprise again. It's gonna take work, and hard work at that. But, if you all will stand by me, as your King and you as my generals. I have hope again." Eret said earnestly.

Karl looked at his lovers and smiled at them, Eret had changed in the year they left their ways. Here no longer stood a timid man, but he really was the Demigod he told Karl and Quackity he was. "Where would you place us?" the time traveler asked.

Eret found he was grinning, "Well Karl, I've heard you have magic in your veins. And I'm in need of a court sorcerer. I'm also in need of people who know how to lead." he gazed at Tubbo and George, "People who know how to work there system." he looked at Quackity. "Who are mighty builders and unafraid of trials." he turned to Puffy, Sapnap, and Sam. "Who has seen pain and want to make it better for everyone." he finished on Tommy.  
"And... to build it on trust." he took a breath again and took off his glasses his glowing eyes looking at them. Their reactions of shock and some in awe.

Looking at one another, Tommy stood up first. "If... you promise this to me Eret... though we have many things in the past. I... I want it, more than anything. I'm afraid though, afraid to get hurt. But..." he looked at everyone, "If it means to trust again, and if you all will stand by me. Then, I'll agree." the once kid said strongly.  
Tubbo stood beside him, "I'll stand to that too, for the world we'll make together."

At this others stood up and pledged the same thing. Puffy was grinning at him, his once knight to be his general. Karl and Quackity seemed proud of him, holding hands with Sapnap. Geroge, shockingly here today instead of sleeping, looking like he was ready to be in the world again.  
Eret nearly cried as he let out a shaky laugh, holding back tears. "Then with Notch by us and on these Holy Lands, let's start as soon as possible." he set down the plans on the table. 

The plans were reshaped with everyone's help. Tommy said he wanted the hotel to part of this, and Eret agreed. They'd need to get contacts to help build this, Quackity said he still knew some people beyond the SMP, they might be willing to help. Eret said he had some contacts too from the past, and hope they'd help also. Puffy said she knew trade ships wanted a few things from here, and they'd be here next week. 

Grinning widely, Eret listens to Tubbo talk about where they could place things with Sam, and some Redstone they could use. Tommy was writing down everything, looking eager to get started to gathering things again. Karl told him of the library he had, and he needed it to be safe.   
So plans were made to expand the castle to include an underground library and upper sorcerers area. Sapnap was just ready to get to burn things again, with Quackity teasing him. George softly said he always wanted to start an Inn, maybe even grow it in the mushroom houses. Eret looked excited at the idea as he wrote it down, people did like the more magical aspect.

Teasingly he said maybe George to test to see if he was Fae of any kind. Having a good laugh about it. This might be something to bring themselves together again, and Eret was ready to fight for this feeling.

For once, people were taking this seriously, and with shaky hope they were ready to start again.


	2. From The Ground Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wasn't built a day, and wouldn't die in a day this time.

The next week was spent working on setting up areas to make things. Flag markers with Eret taking to the air to see the aerial view with Tubbo. The paths were marked out with flattening grass for now. Puffy took off with the area for a dock near the large river that leads to the ocean.   
Quackity worked fast with letters to his contacts, and people responded with curiosity. The Gods must favor them, and some people came in a few days, and these travelers sought to help out. 

People of many types, Enders, Netherians, Players, and even a few Avians. Hybrids took also, others helping George make the Inn by the forest area. And as the days progressed, houses popped up, people being their crafts to start shops. Puffy managed to haggle with some sailors, woman was scary when she wanted to be. And Eret watched day by day as he list grew to a population of people.   
His duties as a King started again, and he found his generals were busy also. Tommy was helping Sam and Tubbo while also learning to build with them. Eret insisted that Tommy also learn to replant trees so they'd always have some. 

Unknown to Eret, he may have just sparked Tommy's new passion to start gardening. Karl was enjoying his new role and spending more time in this area as he started to learn more magic.   
Eret laughed when he heard Quackity let out a strand of colorful curses both in Spanish and English when Karl used a fireball. Sapnap was over the moon about that piece of magic, clapping and cheering for his lover. 

"No! We are not turning Tommy into more of an arson than he already is!" Sam scolded Sapnap who pouted at that.  
"But fire makes everything better!" The blaze hybrid whined to the creeper.  
Tommy as giggling with Tubbo as Puffy and Sam gave him a hard look, 'No!" they said again firmly. Karl giggled as he patted a pouting Sapnap's arm while Quackity rolled his eyes.

Walking again from them as Eret waved to people who passed by. Though places were under construction the shopping district was mostly done. Three weeks had flown by, and the civilian district was halfway done. Then there was going to be an area for temples to the gods.  
Eret felt lighter as he walked around the area surveying the area. He looked back, the castle had grown also, that was the first thing to work on. Making bedrooms for the generals and also a library. And getting everyone moved in and sending out the letters. 

He had yet to see Fundy, Nikki, or Jack though. And given how far out Techno and Phil was with Ranboo, he doubted they knew what was going on.   
Soldiers milled about, people who came from other kingdoms that had either fallen or no longer needed them. Trained people who started to seek out enlisting others to fight for the rising Rainbow Kingdom. A name Eret found people started to call this place and he found he liked it. 

Other though slowly came by, Foolish approached him with a grin one day. And offered to help out, and Eret happily accepted the other. His generals welcomed with him open arms too, and Foolish started a shop of his own making weapons.   
Eret had also deemed the area of L'manburge a historical sight, so when the bloodvines showed up, they showed no mercy. And easily got rid of the 'weeds'. Though with the talk of an 'Egg' it made them all uneasy. So they got ready just in case. 

Eret felt he was touching the sky again, as Tommy showed him what and all they were doing now. He smiled at the kid, "I told Sam I was thinking about making the castles a garden." Tommy admits to him, "I mean if that's alright, but it'd be so cool!" he said quickly to him.  
"Tommy breath!" Eret said as Tommy took a deep breath and Eret laughed a bit, "Sure, a gardens sound nice, maybe even an area people can enter in too." he mused as Tommy started to nod up and down at a rapid rate.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to do something like this, the Hotel is on the back burner for now, which is fine, but I want to put what Sam is teaching me to work. Terraforming always has interested me, and Phil said that it was 'okay'. But I think I can really make it look good." Tommy told him, his voice sheepish but he looked excited.  
Eret hated what Tommy said about Phil, finding that the more he learned about the winged man and piglin, the more he contemplating kidnapping Ranboo. "Do it, Tommy, I can't wait to see what you make. I'm sure it'll be great," he told him.

"Damn right it will, it'll be the best thing on this server!" Tommy boasted as Eret found himself grinning widely.  
The kid had started sleeping better at night, the first few days were plagued with him, Sam, and Puffy helping him and Tubbo with nightmares. But the two started to get their color back and back to a healthy weight. Puffy helping them, until an Ender named Silver offered to help them as she was certified in mind healing. 

Eret agreed to pay for it, he had enough gold as it was as King, and he would make sure his Generals were well taken care of. Despite what people thought, Tommy was very bright for his age and seemed to play dumb. He was smart and picked up on things quickly, easily keeping up with things most people got lost in. 

He let Tommy run off to plan as Eret waved to him his cheeks lifted in a smile that warmed his very being. He finished his rounds around the kingdom to look at everything and help out where needed. Getting to know the people and those he'd be King for.   
Eret found himself smiling when he saw Puffy at the docks with Tubbo, singing happily as they took inventory. "And it's row me bully boys, were in a hurry boys, we got a long way to go! We'll sing and we'll dance, and bid farewell to France! And it's row me bully boys, row!" 

Tubbo was happily singing along then grinned at Eret with a wave, "Puffy managed to get some great trades!" he told the other showing him the crates of things.   
Eret beamed at this, "These materials will go a long way in helping speed up building. George said he needed some more bone meal, his Inn is the talk of the Kingdom. His mushroom houses are really something the more forest people like." he mused to the two.

Puffy laughed, "Well yeah, I don't know how he does it, but the guy really has a way with the fungi." she joked lightly. "I've never seen him so happy in a long time." the sheep hybrid grinned at them. "Heard him telling stories to people of some of the things he's done. George really thrives when helping people."

The king felt warmth in his chest at that, "What about you two?" he asked curiously.  
Tubbo perked up at that, "Sam's been showing me things to do with redstone, I've been thinking about some builds also for the temples." he said cheerfully.  
Puffy ruffled his hair at that as she smiled, "I rather like working at the docks again, it's nice to see old friends from my sailing days." she winks at Eret with a happy gleam in her eyes.

"That's good to hear, glad you're both smiling more again." Eret told them happily, as they spoke of what and all they got.

That was until the peace was broken as Quackity came running, panting and near out of breath. "What is it?" Eret asked confused to him.  
Quackity took a breath, "Technoblade, Philza, and Ranboo are nearing the gates." he said with a bit of intake.

Eret's eyes narrowed at that, flashing white, "Alright." he said as Puffy and Tubbo quickly finished up and followed after their king's quick pace.

He prayed he'd be able to solve this peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Semi-serious idea, with some funny bits here and there. I know they are all jokesters in the original things. But I've had this idea for a while, and really wanted to write it.


End file.
